


BTS - Most likely to accidentally get their girlfriend pregnant (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [51]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Most Likely To, Most To Least, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Thank you to anon for the ask. This MTL is non-headcanon and does not necessarily reflect storylines or events in our own headcanon masterlist. This is opinion only . You can find some more information on safe sex and contraception aimed towards teens and young adults here: https://safeteens.org/Follow us on Tumblr at insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237925
Kudos: 13





	BTS - Most likely to accidentally get their girlfriend pregnant (Most to Least)

1\. Jungkook

We imagine that in a relationship Jungkook would earnestly try his best to learn more about the kind of contraception his girlfriend was taking. He would ask her a lot of questions about it, wanting to be responsible and empathetic. However, we feel that he may be overly trusting and a little naiive (especially when he was younger), and would not think too deeply about the possibility of her contraception failing if she had assured him it was fine not to wear a condom. Whilst he would know the basics of something like the pill or the shot, he would trust his girlfriend to keep track of it. This may lead to an accidental pregnancy, or a scare where his girlfriend might reveal she hadn’t been as responsible as he had believed her to be. We think Jungkook is likely to attract a girl that is careless in taking her birth control correctly. 

2\. V

We think that although V would be respectful if his girlfriend asked him to use a condom, he would much prefer to finish inside of her. The intimacy of the act would be quite stimulating for him, especially as we imagine him to have a slight pregnancy kink. We think he would find it hard in the heat of the moment to think rationally if for example the condom broke mid-sex. Like Jungkook, we feel like his girlfriend may be quite sporadic or careless in taking birth control. He would be more aware of this and much less likely to trust her to be responsible, but the risk would play into his kink and the reality of getting her pregnant would not really settle in until it was too late.

3\. J-Hope

We think that J-hope is surprisingly aware of the risks involved in most forms of contraception and would generally have a good grasp on what makes them less effective. From time to time, we think he and his girlfriend may get carried away in the moment, but afterwards he would want to make sure that they were being responsible. He would suggest that they get a morning after pill if it was too risky. Generally, we think he would pull out, but we see it as a possibility that his partner could accidentally fall pregnant if the contraception failed.

4\. Jimin

Jimin would generally be safe and would use a condom unless he knew that his girlfriend was using contraception. They would discuss the matter and agree on what they should do to be responsible as a couple. Were they to decide on using female contraception only, we think Jimin would trust his girlfriend to keep on top of taking her pills, replacing her coil or renewing her shot. Whilst he would be supportive of whichever one she chose, there would be little he could do to ensure it was working correctly. He may accidentally get her pregnant if her contraception failed, or if the couple had misunderstood the effectiveness of it.

5.Suga

Suga would be a supportive and involved partner when it came to taking precautions against pregnancy. He is likely to discuss the topic with his girlfriend, wanting to know if she was using anything and how she felt about it, and also whether there was anything he should likewise be doing. He would not be against using condoms and would be sensitive to what made her feel most comfortable, not taking it as a given that she would want him to finish inside even if she was regularly taking birth control. However, if they had discussed it beforehand and the risk was low, he may not use a condom from time to time. He would enjoy the intimacy it would bring in their relationship, trusting that she knew her body well and respected his feelings on the matter too. 

6\. RM

We see RM as being someone who would usually wear a condom during sex, wanting the security and peace of mind it would bring him and his girlfriend. He would want to be sure that he was not taking any risks before deciding to try birth control only, and would pay attention to when she took her pills, offering to bring her a glass of water if he heard the alarm on her phone go off. For this reason, we see him as fairly unlikely to get his partner pregnant by accident. Whilst we do think he would want children in the future, he would prefer to plan a family when the time was right, knowing that neither he or his girlfriend was ready to settle down just yet. 

7.Jin

We see Jin as being very cautious as a gesture of respect and responsibility towards his partner. He understands that the burden of birth control is an equal one, and would want to reassure his girlfriend that he took the matter seriously. We can imagine that for a long time in his relationship he would use a condom, even if his girlfriend had been taking precautions of her own, and the process of going without would be slow and gradual as they built up their trust with one another. For this reason we see it as very unlikely that she would become unexpectedly pregnant, and were it to happen would be due to a fault in the contraception rather than through being careless. He would be sensitive to both her physical and mental well-being, and would be quick to reassure her that it was an accident and that he didn’t blame her for it, instead suggesting they discuss what to do next.


End file.
